


I'm Giving You All

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ....sort of - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, basically a short exploration of Gabe using his smoke on Jack while kissing, breath play, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: He can't breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/gifts).



> For the wonderful Farasha over on tumblr! I've never written for this ship or even this fandom before, but we had a great conversation today and...well. Then this happened.
> 
> Side note; the title is from Wolves Without Teeth by Of Monsters and Men. I suggest listening to it while reading!

Coughing.

Coughing.

He can’t breathe.

It feels black. He doesn’t know how anything can _feel_ black but it does; heavy and thick and tar-like.

Years ago, he took up smoking. Not Before. In that time when he and Gabe were still Jack and Gabriel, not masks hiding ruined faces. No, in the Before it had been Gabe who had smoked. He still remembers that smoky laugh, the dark eyes. The slow way Gabe had drawled, “This war is going to kill me eventually, estupido. You too for that matter, so indulge while you can guapo, indulge while you can.”

“Even if that indulgence gives you cancer?” Jack had sniped back, all righteous and young.

Gabe had just laughed lowly and reeled him in by the belt loops.

No, it wasn’t until After that Jack had picked up the habit himself.

After, when nobody could tease him about finally giving in.

After, when the days were dark and the nights darker and he just wanted the taste of something familiar and comforting on his tongue.

This is better, and yet worse somehow, than ashy cigarettes.

Pressure against his lips, heat in his mouth, down his throat, into his chest. It’s dark and black and heavy and he can feel it every inch of the way down, swirling, filling. He’s choking on it but he can’t pull away, doesn’t want to.

His fingers are gripping cool leather tightly, pulling it closer, but there’s a ringing in his ears that means he can’t hear when the body against his laughs. But he can feel the shift in smoke, the way it seems to pulse, like waves lapping at a shore.

And then it’s all receding, the tide drawing back into the ocean and Jack is able to breathe again. The lips leave his and Jack coughs heavily, leaning against that sturdy body as he’s racked with tremors.

This time he can hear the smoky laughter, feel it against his own chest as a cool hand pats at his back.

When he recovers, he lifts his chin, searching out Gabe’s mouth.

But Gabe leans back, one leather covered finger pressing against Jack’s lips warningly.

“Ah ah,” he says, wisps of smoke escaping his own mouth. “You haven’t even caught your breath yet.”

Jack would reply to that, but when he laughs a little breathlessly he can’t help but notice the black seeping from his lips as well. It’s distracting, and he breathes our purposefully hard to watch the smoke. Is he stained now, within? From Gabe’s intrusion? Will his every exhale now resemble the other man’s?

It’s a weirdly attractive notion.

This time, when he seeks out Gabe’s mouth, Gabe allows it, leaning in to kiss him back. At first it’s just a typical slide and catch of lips, a sensual joining, but then….then.

Coughing.

Coughing.

He can’t breathe.


End file.
